


Hexagang drabbles

by hexagang, nyx_aira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexagang/pseuds/hexagang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: A collection of drabbles of the hexagang from WandaVision. More will be added over time.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Hexagang drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was adorable if Darcy would play animal crossing and that was the result.

Monica didn't know how Darcy had managed to snuck in a Switch onto the S.W.O.R.D base but she did. At this point she didn't even question her anymore. 

Darcy was sitting on a bench, staring at the little screen in front of her, playing a game Monica didn't recognise. Jimmy was standing behind her, a tray with coffee in his hand, staring intensely at the screen, giving her some instructions about where to go. They were so focused on their game that they didn't noticed Monica sneaking up on them until she stood behind them, scaring the living hell out of the couple.  
Whipping her head around Darcy saw a wheezing Monica trying her best to conceal her laughter and a pouting Jimmy because he dumped the coffee all over his jacket.  
Getting up to help him Darcy glared at Monica in mock-contempt, not being able to hold a grudge against her for long. 

"What were you playing?" The S.W.O.R.D agent asked while she helped Jimmy mop the floor.  
"Animal Crossing." Came the simultaneously reply and both Darcy and Jimmy broke out into laughter at her confused face.  
"Please tell me you don't actually know about that game."  
Shrugging with her shoulders Monica looked at the screen to see a small island and some animal on it.  
"I can't say I've heard of it." 

And that's how she found herself squeezed between a goofy scientist and a magic loving agent playing Animal Crossing for the first time in her life.


End file.
